The Mission That Changed Them Both
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze and Roller Brawl share the story of how they really ended up together and of their first battle with Kaos. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Nebulus, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **The Mission That Changed Them Both**

Fire Kraken was bouncing around with Crystal on his back and she was squealing happily as she hung on. Rachel was nearby training with Chopscotch, an Undead Smasher Sensei, while Magna Charge watched with Roller Brawl, Flare, Viola, and Nebulus. Blaze was also nearby, training with Wildfire.

"Go, Auntie Rachel!" Flare called out as Rachel jumped up to avoid a swing from Chopscotch, aiming foam shuriken at the sensei and striking multiple times. Chopscotch was also using a foam version of her giant axe as she didn't want to harm the Tech Portal Master. It was quite a match with the two of them and finally, Rachel fell to her knees, out of breath. Chopscotch also kneeled, out of breath.

"You're very good, Tech Portal Master," she said. "Not many can keep up with me on the first sparring run."

"Thank you, Sensei Chopscotch," Rachel said. "Your skills are amazing. I bet enemies think twice before crossing paths with you."

"You think they would," she replied with a giggle.

Wildfire and Blaze also called for a break as they were both out of breath and Fire Kraken came up to them with a giggling Crystal on his back. Nebulus looked at Blaze with a smile. "You're quite strong, Blaze," she said, running a hand up his arm. "And cute too."

Not used to a giant flirting with him, he blushed. "Hey! That's _my_ flaming fire," Roller Brawl said, giving the Dark Giant a look.

Nebulus laughed in amusement. "I know, Roller," she said. "I was only teasing. Besides, I'm already taken too."

Everyone else chuckled at that as Blaze sat down beside his wife and their daughters and he chuckled. "I remember when you called me a hothead, my beautiful rose," he said.

She giggled. "You proved me wrong that day," she said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Crystal asked curiously.

Seeing the other Portal Masters and Skylanders had gathered around, Blaze looked at his wife. "How about we tell them how you and I really met, my love?" He said.

She smiled. "Yes," she said. "Why don't you tell it? You're a better storyteller than me, hon."

Flare perked up at hearing the word 'story', as did Viola and they sat in their mother's lap as everyone came closer to hear the story.

Blaze smiled. "It was a mission that we didn't know then would change us both," he began.

 _Almost four years ago…_

The Mabu villagers were singing praises about their hero, a Fire/Undead Portal Master who had saved them from Kaos a few days prior. "He's a hero!" Said one Mabu.

"One of the best!" Said another.

On a cliff overlooking the town, a young man who looked like a cross between a ninja and a samurai, sat quietly, meditating. He was a Portal Master of two elements that were not known to mix well, but he had trained to keep both in check, spending his time every day to train and meditate.

His name was Blaze, the Fire/Undead Portal Master, and the only Portal Master to be a permanent resident of Skylands. He was also a loner too. While he worked for Master Eon, he hadn't met the other Portal Masters he had heard of and really had no desire to. He fought evil, no question about that, but he worked alone.

He then sensed he wasn't alone and turned his head to see Master Eon standing near him and he stood up, bowing in respect to the ancient Portal Master, who inclined his head in return. "Blaze, how are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm well, thank you, Master Eon," the young man replied. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," said Master Eon. "A mission has come up and I'm curious if you'd be willing accept it and possibly work with a Skylander as your partner."

Blaze would have said 'no', but even he knew that help on a mission would be best. Four eyes were better than just two, especially in an ambush. "I accept, sir," he said. "May I ask who my partner will be?"

Master Eon smiled. "Come with me," he said.

A moment later, they were at the Academy and a female Skylander rolled up. "Master Eon, I got your message," she said.

Blaze noted she looked like a vampire with her teeth and claws. And she had roller blades on her feet, indicating that she was a skater. She had long pink hair done in a long braid and wore a skull helmet and her pink eyes held an adventurous, but guarded look. The Fire/Undead Portal Master would be lying if he didn't say she was quite beautiful, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Roller Brawl, thank you for coming," Master Eon said. "This is Blaze, the Fire/Undead Portal Master. You will be partnered with him on this mission."

She looked at Blaze and a look of disgust came over her face, but she didn't say a word, turning to face Master Eon instead and nodding. Blaze looked at the ancient being and did the same and they were soon teleported to Mudwater Hollow. She turned to face him. "Let me get this straight with you," she said. "I don't like you and I'm only doing this mission because Master Eon asked me to. Got it?"

He was slightly surprised, but hid it behind a schooled mask. "I'm only doing this mission because Master Eon asked me to as well," he said.

"Good," she said. "You keep your distance from me and don't try anything with me. Got it?"

He was getting a bit tired of her attitude, but just nodded to placate her so that they could get started on their mission. She skated ahead, scouting for danger and he followed her, deciding to let her take the lead before they nearly came upon a Greeble pack. He stuck out an arm to stop her from continuing. "Greebles," he said when she turned to frown at him.

"I'll take care of them," she said. "I'm not scared of them."

"Neither am I," he countered softly before they both jumped in and began fighting the creatures, soon finishing them off and continuing on their journey.

 _Hmm. He certainly acts different from any Portal Master I've seen or heard about,_ Roller Brawl thought to herself. Because of her past with losing her family and having been abused by her last Portal Master, she automatically didn't like Portal Masters, especially male ones. Her last Portal Master had been such a peacock that it had made her mad and she had told Master Eon, who had banished that Portal Master for good, but the memory still burned.

They soon came upon a statue of Kaos and Roller Brawl gagged. "Ew, the stink face," she said in disgust.

Blaze cocked an eyebrow, but also looked a bit disgusted. "Who makes these ridiculous statues anyway?" He asked.

"No clue," she said. "But whoever did is a really bad artist."

"Can't argue that," he said.

Roller noted that he definitely didn't seem arrogant, which was a point in his favor, though she still didn't like him or want anything to do with him, considering he was a male and a Portal Master.

"Why Roller, perhaps you have fallen for me after all," came a voice that made her cringe and she turned to face Kaos, glaring at him.

"In your dreams, loser!" She said with a snarl.

Blaze pulled out his katana, setting them on fire. "Leave, Kaos," he said. "You're not welcomed here."

"As if you can stop me, Poser Master!"

With that, Kaos pulled his disappearing trick and grabbed Roller Brawl while he was invisible and she screamed. "Let me go, you stinky creep!" She screamed.

Glaring, Blaze pulled out a shuriken and aimed it carefully. A cry of pain from Kaos proved that the weapon hit its mark as Kaos became visible and the young man quickly went up to him, pulling his arm back and catching Roller Brawl in his free arm before pushing Kaos back and quickly teleporting back a few feet with Roller safe in his arms. He let her go after they were on solid ground. "You okay?" He asked.

She looked at him in surprise and finally nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said, while in her mind turning over the fact that he had just saved her from Kaos.

Speaking of which, the little creep was coming back and Blaze looked at her, noticing the saw blades that made up her skates. "Bet those would give him something to think about," he said.

She smiled. "I think I have just the thing," she said. "How good are you with those swords?"

He held them up. "Let's combine attacks and find out," he suggested.

Smiling, they faced Kaos and Roller spun into action, doing a pirouette that met its mark on Kaos' face and Blaze spun his fiery swords with a fury that very few could match. At the end of the battle, Kaos' clothes were slashed and smoking, forcing him to retreat. Roller Brawl looked at Blaze, her expression softer. "You're different from the other male Portal Masters," she said. "And you're definitely not arrogant."

"Arrogance is a bad thing to have," he said and then smiled at her. "You're quick on your feet and a strong fighter."

"Thanks," she said.

They were teleported back to the Academy and Blaze turned to her. "I've never had a Skylander partner before, but we did pretty good together out there," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "You…You trusted me and you didn't tell me what to do. Unlike my last Portal Master."

Blaze looked thoughtful and then smiled. "I could use a partner on missions," he said. "Four eyes are better than just two."

He paused and looked at her. "Roller Brawl, would you be my partner?" He asked.

Shocked that he asked her, she stood there for a moment before looking away. "I'm sorry, Blaze, but I can't," she said, moving away from him a little. He moved up to her, but gave her space.

"Did…Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No," she said softly and then took a deep breath. "I lost everyone I loved, Blaze. I don't want to lose anyone else."

She then took a deep breath. "And…my last Portal Master was a male and…he wasn't nice to me."

She lifted up her shirt sleeve to show him the bruise on her shoulder and then pushed back her hair to reveal the bruise around her right eye. "I've never shown anyone these nor have told anyone outside of Master Eon," she said. "You're different from the others, but…I have a hard time trusting others."

Understanding her fear, he moved closer to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You won't lose me, Roller Brawl," he said. "I'll always be there for you, just like how you were there for me today. And I'd never do anything to hurt you. Ever."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You know, you just might be the first male Portal Master I actually like," she said.

He smiled. "That's good, because I like you too, as a friend and partner."

She smiled at him again.

 _Present day…_

Blaze blinked as he came out of his reverie and saw everyone looking at him with wide eyes before Rachel smiled. "You proved you were a good Portal Master, Blaze," she said. "Just like how you proved that to us when we began working with you."

Nebulus smiled. "You let your actions speak for you and now look at you," she said. "A Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master who's married to his love and is a father of two beautiful girls."

"Thank you, Nebulus," he said, smiling.

"Sometimes a mission does help a Portal Master and their partners to grow closer as friends," Master Eon said, also smiling. "You and Roller Brawl are proof of that, Blaze."

The young man nodded as he looked at his wife, who smiled at him and they kissed as everyone else smiled, having enjoyed the story of how their two friends had become close friends so long ago.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
